


A Cabin (Not Really) In the Woods

by InfiniteEris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pre-The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteEris/pseuds/InfiniteEris
Summary: Sixteen months after Endgame, Sam and Bucky (and Alpine) are living together and have a happy life between running anti-Accords missions with Sharon Carter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 19





	A Cabin (Not Really) In the Woods

The lightning split the sky and caused a flash. Thunder followed a minute later. Bucky glanced at the window and wondered where Sam was. The storm didn’t seem too aggressive. But maybe the winds had knocked a tree over. He didn’t think so, Sam probably would have texted him. 

He didn’t bother looking at his phone as he went back to his novel, Sam had suggested a young adult series about a female assassin who was captured and made a slave. Only to be released a year later within the castle to fight for the position of King’s Champion. He’d only picked it up yesterday and hadn’t had time to get very far.

And wouldn’t get much further because now he wanted to know what was taking Sam so long. He reached behind him to snatch his phone and it was in the bedroom still. Maybe Sam had texted him. This is what he got for reading in the living room. Might as well go back to the usual spot.

He looked at his page number one hundred thirty-one and closed it. Turning off the lamp he stood and strolled into the short hallway that led into their room. It wasn’t a big bedroom, enough for the bed on the back wall--facing the door--and a window above it. Nightstands on either side and a closet on the right side--Sam’s side--and that was it. Besides the hamper on the left side of the door and a TV with a PS5 on a shelf below it. 

He thought it was overkill to have two TVs but Sam said it would be good so if they didn’t want to leave the bedroom, they didn’t have too. Sam had also laughed and said they could have  _ mood music _ when they needed it. Bucky called Sam a cad. 

He liked the little cabin they were renting. An hour away from Pepper and Morgan. And the town was thirty minutes away. No one would bother them. Which was good. They were already doing vigilante work. And while their names weren’t on the Accords, certainly they’d get busted for a marginal error soon.

Sam thought it was hilarious how smoothly their missions would go. They never killed anyone and left them in a nice bow for when the government would show up. They couldn’t pin anything exactly on the Winter Soldier or the Falcon.  _ The hits weren’t their style.  _

He laid down and held his phone over his head. No new texts from Sam. The thunder rolled again. Yeah, yeah. He wouldn’t dwell on it. Sam was fine and had not been arrested. It was just because he got sidetracked by something.

The stupid storm and his worrying was making the headache he had worse, mostly the storm though. The low pressure system was a bitch. He would be alright once Sam got home and--crap. 

He’d noticed his right hand had been shaking a little all morning, he thought it was just anxiety from the storm brewing. Wishful thinking. Now it was spasming and it was getting rather painful. He sat up and stared at it and tried to get it under control. He made an attempt to close his fist but it wouldn’t cooperate. He hadn’t wanted to take any marijuana today but it was either that or lay in bed all day in agony. 

He stood and paused enough to see if he was dizzy, not yet. So he had time to nip it in the bud. He made his way out to the kitchen and gathered the things to make tea out of it. Maybe they wouldn’t have to do anything else today and he could veg out in peace. Watch a movie or something. That’d be nice.

He filled the electric kettle and plugged in it. He preferred the taste when it was boiled the old fashioned way but wasn’t patient enough to wait for it. His nerves were too on edge. So he portioned out the proper dosage and waited to steep it. A minute later the kettle started squealing. 

Five minutes later he sat at the kitchen island and stared out the front windows. Sam had been gone two hours. Where was he? He knew his distress wasn’t because of the drink, he hadn’t even started drinking it yet, it was still too hot. Maybe he was just paranoid. And potentially a little over-protective. He should ask Sam how he could break that habit. He didn’t want to chase him off.

He stared out the rain covered windows and watched the trees sway back and forth in the wind. Lightning flashed on occasion and he found himself counting the seconds between the flash and the boom. Sam was fine. He was always fine. He was just nervous. Paranoid. Always. 

Finally lights shone between the trees and their car came into view.

_ You can breathe now, dude. _

His hand had relaxed enough he could lay it flat on the cool tile so he stayed still and waited for Sam. He came into the front door a moment later with a plastic bag in each hand.

“Is there more or is that it?” Bucky asked, sipping his tea.

“No. This is all we needed.” Sam answered, placing the bags on the counter.

Bucky moved to rifled through the first one and started putting things away. Bread, milk, eggs, etc. Typical stuff. Even though it was eleven in the morning. He reached for the second bag and Sam swiped at his hand.

“No. I’ll put it away.” He said.

Looked like a generic bag from the grocery store. Unless it was something for later. He wasn’t gonna push. 

“Was there a tree down on the road? Took you a little longer to get home than usual.”

“Uh, no. Sharon called with a new job offer for us. And uh...I had an incident on the road.”

What? What happened? Did he nearly get into an accident?

“Are you okay?” Bucky replied, careful not to let his concern show too much. Sam didn’t like to be fussed over. And quite frankly, neither did he.

“Yeah, just a flashback to Afghanistan. I’ll be alright.” Sam smiled at him tightly.

“Okay.” Bucky answered. “So what was the contract about?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I wish it were a contract. Some fancy smancy party tonight at some rich man’s mansion at the lake. Heard someone might steal some of his super classified files on some super classified information.”

“Very specific.” 

“Do you want to go or not? Gives us a reason to get dolled-up.”

Bucky pulled a face. “Depends on what you mean about ‘dolled up’. I don’t want to spend  _ all day _ on eyeliner.” 

“Would you wear it if I asked nicely?” Sam smiled innocently. 

“Define ‘nicely’.” Bucky smiled back.

Sam reached into the bag and pulled out a box of chocolates. The kind he really liked.

“I wasn’t saving this for later  _ at all. _ For when somebody was really down in the dumps...And might want a pick me up.”

Bucky leaned forward on the counter and bit his lip a little. “ _ Oh, _ did you now? How thoughtful.” 

Sam leaned in too. “You’re welcome.” 

Bucky cocked his head. “No other  _ particular reason? _ At all?” 

Sam rested his head on a hand. “No. Unless  _ you _ have a  _ particular reason _ in mind.” 

Bucky answered in a low voice.“I don’t know what you’re talking about.  _ Bad memory, _ after all.”

  
“Obviously horrendous.” Sam shifted to lean on his elbows and cup his face.

Bucky glanced at Sam’s lips and Sam moved forward. The mood was ruined immediately when Sam moved a little too quickly and it was more of a collision then a kiss. Bucky flinched but managed to give Sam a peck at least.

“ _ Ow… _ ” Sam moaned when they pulled away.

“Are you alright, Sam?”

“Yeah. You tasted like weed though. Ick.” Sam made a face and shook his head.

“ _ Ick? _ Well then you should have waited until I had some of the chocolate.” Bucky took a drink. 

“Probably.” 

Bucky shook his head, finished the remnants of his drink and stood.

“So what time is this party?” 

“Seven. We need to leave at four. Long drive.”

He nodded as he rinsed out his glass. “What time is it?”

“Ten to twelve.” 

“I better shower before we leave. Do you have to?”

Sam snorted. “I already did before I left this morning.”

  
“You did?!” 

Sam laughed. “You know you sleep like the dead occasionally, right?” 

Bucky set his cup in the sink. “Apparently not.” 

Sam walked up and embraced him from behind, sighing and resting his head on his back.

“Are you really alright, Sam?” Bucky asked.

“No.”

Bucky placed his right hand over Sam’s. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I probably should but I don’t want to.”

“Okay.” 

They stood in silence for a few minutes. The rain had quieted down and turned into soothing white noise. Lightning flashed now and again and low rumbles of thunder echoed from the distance. It was dark in the house. He needed to turn a light on. 

“We don’t have to accept Sharon’s offer. Or if you already did, we can back out. She knows what it's like.” Bucky offered quietly. 

“It’ll be good for us to get out.” 

“I guess.” 

“Do you not want to go?”

“It’s your call. A job is a job.”

“What if a shootout happens?”

“Then it happens.”

Sam dropped it. He knew he refused to carry while on a mission. Two emergency knives, that was it. Anything else seemed too risky. And he didn’t trust himself to miss. 

“As long as we’re standing here we might as well do dishes.” Sam said.

Bucky looked at the sink and nodded. Even though he didn’t think it was worth the effort. Four plates and forks. And a skillet. Omelets were an acceptable dinner choice when neither man wanted to cook. Right?

Sam moved and Bucky sighed, he flipped on the water and waited for it to come to temperature. He glanced at the clock, ten after twelve. It wouldn’t take him long to get ready. Even if he did have to apply eyeliner now. LED lights did kind of suck to see in though so it wouldn’t be a total inconvenience. 

He plugged the drain and began scrubbing at the dishes. He really hoped the classified documents they were supposed to guard were just social security cards and property titles. As dumb and naive that sounded. He might have to go check them out. Make sure he was doing this for the right people. Even if Sharon was usually very good at ensuring they were. She didn’t have a lot of experience though in that department and that bothered him. 

“ _ Hot! _ Bucky, why aren’t you wearing a glove?” Sam’s query interrupted his thoughts.

Bucky blinked and raised his flesh hand out of the water. Red and burnt pretty good. He hadn’t even realized it had been burning him. 

“Because I didn’t think about it?” Bucky replied, he had one fork left and all he could do was stare at his hand, aching a bit.

Sam just reached over him and put the water on cold and nudged his hand under it. 

“I didn’t even feel it.” Bucky stated, pulling away as soon as he could from the frigid water. 

“No? What were you thinking about?” Sam asked, pulling a plate from the drainer.

“Just our job. I think I might go pay a visit to the client’s office tonight.” Bucky answered.

“You’re that interested in those documents?” Sam questioned.

“Yes. Something feels off about it.” 

Sam shrugged. “I don’t feel weird about it.”

“Then maybe I won’t. I don’t know. I might decide not to once we’re there.” 

“Okay.” 

He groaned and opened the drainer back up. Watching the soap and water whirlpool out of existence. He didn’t feel much like doing anything, but that was the weed. Now he wished he hadn’t taken it, even though he’d probably have a terrible migraine at the moment.

“So what was with that little lip  _ bite  _ earlier?” Sam asked loudly.

He knew why Sam was bringing it up, but he wanted to deck him. He was hoping Sam would have forgotten about it by now.

“What was with the bribe?” Bucky fired back.

“It’s not a bribe! I told you why I got it. Completely innocent, I swear!” Sam exclaimed.

Bucky gave him a look. Sure, pal. Like his ‘mood music’ comment. Completely innocent his ass.

“You have been broody lately.” Sam replied.

“I guess.” Bucky answered.

Sam crossed his arms and leaned to the side. “You didn’t answer my question though. One might think you liked me.” 

_ Really, dude. _

“Sam, how old are you?” 

“Forty-one, why?”

“Could have fooled me.” 

“Well how old do you think I am?”

“Twelve.”

“Twelve?!”

Bucky put his right hand on his hip. “Yes, twelve. You got a problem with it?” 

Sam walked forward and pulled him into  _ another _ embrace, running a hand through his recently cut hair. “I have a problem. But you’re not exactly ‘little’.” 

“You are really handsy today.” 

“Are you upset about it?”

“No.”

Sam smirked. “And  _ you _ were worried I got arrested. I have to calm you down somehow. I’m too smooth to get caught doing something so mundane.”

“I wasn’t that worried.”

  
“You sounded absolutely horrified when I said I had an incident on the road.” 

“I was not. I was getting anxiety from the storm.”

“Excuses.” Sam said. 

Sam moved and began lightly kissing his neck. Bucky blushed, he couldn’t help it. And Sam knew it. Even though right now he really didn’t mind.

“Is this okay or do you want me to stop?” Sam asked.

“I think we should save this for later when we have time.” Bucky answered.

“K.”

Sam let him go but Bucky was smiling. “You know I might actually be ready to try going further if you were up to it.” 

Sam blinked and blushed himself, looking flustered. “Y-yeah?” 

Bucky nodded. Score, Sam actually looked a little self-conscious.

“Do you wanna know something?” Sam asked.

“Sure.”

“I thought you’d be ‘no sex until marriage’...Almost.” Sam said, now looking embarrassed. 

“What’s the point? That ship has sailed.”

“It has?”

“Sam.”

“What?...Was it a bad experience?” Sam asked softly.

“No. Not at all.” Bucky replied.

“So...Do you want to tell me who?” 

Bucky smirked. “You aren’t gonna like the answer.”

“What does that mean.” 

“It was Natalia.” 

Sam looked confused. And then very jealous. “What do you mean, Nastasha? When did you ever have time for a sexual encounter with Nastaha?” 

“I trained her in the Red Room. I was unsupervised during the night.”

“Wasn’t she like a teenager?”

“She was eighteen at that point and I had no idea how old I was.” 

Sam nodded but looked like he was pouting. “Well, thank you for telling me. Even if I am going to sulk about it now.” 

Bucky grinned. “You’re welcome. I’m going to go shower now.”

“Alright...Hey where’s Alpine? I haven’t seen her all day.” Sam queried.

“Probably under the bed. I don’t know what I did to piss off the cat but if she isn’t hanging around, I must have done something wrong.” Bucky replied. 

“She’s female. She doesn’t need a reason.” Sam answered.

“I’ll take your word for it.” Bucky said. 

He retreated into the bedroom and shut the door.

  
  


~~~

_ Wakanda was very beautiful. And he was beginning to understand why Bucky seemed so relaxed here. He’d been surprised when they went back home and he seemed jumpy. Even though New York wasn’t really home for Bucky anymore.  _

_ He couldn’t help wondering where the assassin was. Princess Shuri had insisted they come back to Wakanda after Steve...Left. To run some maintenance on Bucky’s arm. And now he’d disappeared after returning from the lab.  _

_ He was leaning against a fence when a gaggle of children scurried past him. Shouting excitedly about the ‘White Wolf’ in the pasture. He stood and noticed king T’Challa following behind them with Okoye and some other Dora he did not know.  _

_ King T’Challa wore a smile on his face. “Do you wish to see what the fuss is about?”  _

_ “Yes.” Sam answered, genuinely curious.  _

_ The king made a gesture for Sam to follow and he did. He failed to notice where the children had gone.  _

_ Fences appeared and he heard horses snorting. He noticed a small herd of horses milling about near the gates. As they approached he noticed Bucky in the midst of the herd, playing with them. Running alongside and would stop when two would confront the other.  _

_ He was smiling and wore the casual outfit Shuri had given him. Sam liked the red and blue. It looked very comfortable.  _

_ The children were perched on the fence around the gates watching and Sam joined them. Each one chattering about something Bucky had done before the snap. About which times his goats got loose and they had to help him get them back. When he danced at a community party they held. When he taught them to dance. Sam found himself smiling, he didn’t know Bucky was like that. Maybe the children’s fondness was contagious.  _

_ Playtime ended and a pretty buckskin mare moved close to Bucky and he stood at it’s shoulder. Running his flesh hand over it’s back. Talking to it.  _

_ Sam was just staring. He didn’t understand why he felt this way right at this moment. He didn’t recall the feeling in the Soul Stone’s domain. Even though he was beginning to lose those memories. He knew they’d become closer and that bond would never break. But had it become more for him in the daylight hours? Or was it just a silly crush? _

_ T’Challa came to stand beside him. “You might want to pick your jaw up from the floor.” _

_ Sam blinked and blushed. Looking away from the pasture. He was embarrassed so he rubbed his neck awkwardly.  _

_ T’Challa laughed. “It’s alright, Sam. No one disagrees with you.”  _

_ What was _ that  _ supposed to mean? _

_ He must have made a face because T’Challa held up his hands. “I didn’t mean it like that.”  _

_ Sam grinned sheepishly at the king. _

_ “Just remember…” T’Challa said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “If you hurt him, Wakanda’s wrath will not be kind to you.” _

_ Sam’s eyes widened. “Wouldn’t I be leery about pissing off a deadly assassin anyway?” _

_ T’Challa shrugged, removing his hand. “Then you don’t know him very well yet.” _

_ Sam looked at the ground and then saw Bucky coming towards them... _

  
  


Sam woke up and looked around confused for a moment. He still held their shared book in his hands and glanced at his page number, ten. Bucky was already leagues ahead of him.

_ ‘I didn’t get very far, Sam.’  _

_ Bullshit, buddy. _ That’s pretty good for the little downtime they had yesterday. Bucky and his workout days. If he didn’t take more time to read, next thing he’d know Bucky would be done with the book already. And then he’d have to wait for Sam to catch up before starting the next one. 

_ Maybe I should make him watch an anime or something while I read… _

Sam heard the shower stop and glanced at the clock. One thirty. He could still read awhile. He shifted and started reading again...Only for his phone to buzz.  _ Nevermind. _ He’d do this later when he had the whole night to catch up. Or he’d make Bucky read it to him. That would be nice.

He closed the novel and scooped up his phone. Sharon.

_ I’ll be there at three thirty to get you guys. _

He stared at the message for a few moments before replying: 

  1. _Thank you for the ride._



He was confused. She said earlier she would meet them at the party. Something must have changed. For better or worse was the million dollar question though.

He switched to YouTube. He’d wanted to show Bucky something stupid. He flipped through his history and realized it’d been a few days. There was a lot to sift through and aha. 

“ _ HEY BUCKY, YOU DECENT? _ ” 

No response. He propped his head up on one hand and stared at the hallway. He knew he heard him. He waited for another moment and--Well  _ that _ was attractive. 

“What’s up?” Bucky asked, coming out of their room. In dress pants under a s _ weatshirt. _

“Sexy outfit.” Sam said, sarcasm oozing out of the words.

“You think I’m going to make lunch in a nice shirt? I’m already taking a chance with my pants. I’ll remember this when you go prancing around in those ugly neon jumpsuits.” Bucky answered, standing beside him.

“Take a look at this.” Sam said.

“Le Rasputin Has Arrived HD?” Bucky asked, shooting Sam a look.

“Apparently this has been remastered.” Sam replied. “Can I start it?”

Bucky moved and sat on the couch, leaning on him. “Yeah.” 

The video wasn’t that impressive. Just an internet meme with different hats. But he figured Bucky would enjoy it. 

A moment later his partner chuckled. Sam smiled.

“‘It’ll be easy, doge.’ Famous last words...What. Music? This is a music video?”

“Yes.” Sam said. 

Bucky shifted and Sam lifted his arm, Bucky got closer and rested his head on his chest.

_ ‘...And when his drinking and his lusting…’ _

Bucky burst out laughing when several female doges appeared on the screen. Sam kept from laughing so Bucky could listen. It ended a minute later and Bucky was still chuckling.

“I liked that song.” Bucky said.

“You hadn’t heard it yet?” Sam replied.

“Not at all.” Bucky answered.

“There is a dance that goes with that song. Maybe we should try to learn it.” Sam said. 

“Yeah? Is that what he was doing to the bear?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I’d like that.” 

Bucky got up and Sam followed him into the kitchen. “So what’re you going to make?”

Bucky shrugged. “Something I can make before we have to leave.”

“Oh, by the way. Sharon is coming to get us now.” Sam added.

“When?”

“Three-thirty.” 

“Grilled sandwiches it is.”   
  


Sam nodded. Those were good. They’d probably have food at the party. 

“Do you want help before I change?” He asked. 

“No, thank you. I’ve got it.” Bucky answered.

“Alright. I’ll be quick.” Sam replied, leaving the room.

He didn’t mind suits, he really didn’t. But he did not like wearing them for very long. And he was going to be stuck in one for a very long time tonight. He pulled back the curtain that served as a closet door. He had a nice red three piece suit he pulled off of the hanger and placed on the bed. He liked this suit because of the golden decorations embroidered on the jacket. 

Everything was going just fine until he pulled his tie out of a drawer. Crap. He knew how to tie one but it always took a few efforts. He should invest in a clip bow-tie. He just stared at it for a minute before sighing in defeat and walking out of the room.

“Hey, Bucky?” 

Bucky flipped their sandwiches onto plates and turned around, noticing what was in his hand he grinned. “What’s the matter, Sam?” 

“Could you tie this for me, please?” Sam asked, trying to keep a neutral face and swallowing his pride.

Bucky walked over and opened his mouth like he was going to walk him through it. He’d done that to him before.

“Just, please don’t.” Sam answered, but Bucky was already done.

“There.” He said.

“Thank you. But how in hell do you do that so fast?” Sam asked.

“Lots of practice my friend. Lots and  _ lots _ of practice.” Bucky replied.

Sam stepped away from him and looked at their lunch. Ooo, BLTT. 

  
  
  


_ Five and a half hours later  _

Sam was trying really hard not to stare at Bucky in the rearview mirror. Wondering why a professional assassin had his collar unbuttoned that far. He didn’t need to show off his pecs...And he thought he’d woken up feeling a little friskier than usual--as dated as that term was,  _ Bucky _ \--something must be in the air because Bucky kept throwing him smug smiles when their eyes would meet in the rearview. 

He wasn’t sure if it was revenge for his ‘sexy’ comment earlier but he was sure doing a good job matching that description now. He’d slicked back his hair and wore black suit with an olive color shirt. He didn’t think he’d ever call military green sexy but here we are.

He’d also done the eyeliner for him. Nothing showy just enough to make his blue eyes stand out. And his cologne was driving him nuts. He was very much messing with him. 

“What’s wrong, Sam?” Bucky asked. “You seem pissed.”

Sam turned around and glared at him. Bucky just grinned at him. “Or is something else the matter?” 

He was going to reply but Sharon cut in. 

“I swear you two only find amusement in tormenting the other.” She said. 

“It’s been a long drive.” Sam answered. 

He was not gonna pull Bucky into a closet as soon as they got there.  _ He was NOT going to pull Bucky into a closet as soon as they arrived.  _

Sam grabbed his water bottle and took a sip. All he’d been doing the whole trip in an attempt not to think about the man in the backseat. Luckily for him, Sharon had cranked the music for a couple of hours. After they’d gone over their assignments for the night and  _ positions. _ He shouldn’t have thought of that word. That word was officially naughty and he wasn’t going to use it anymore. What did movie people call specific places you were supposed to be? Blocking? Yeah that was the word. Tony had mentioned something like that when they asked him to be in a documentary about himself. 

_ There you go, Sam. Think about anything else.  _

He took a deep breath and held it for a minute before releasing it. Hopefully he’d be too tired on the way home to pay much attention to Bucky. Or he’d sit in the back. Where he couldn’t see him very well. Stop thinking about Bucky. 

He stared at the window at the passing scenery. The countryside was very beautiful. Even if it were a dual edged sword. On one hand, they wouldn’t have to worry  _ as much _ about Secretary Ross making an appearance. On the other, it would take longer for the authorities to arrive should anything go wrong. 

He mentally went over their plan again. Stand guard at any positions their client asked--Mr. Alder--he should stop referring to him as ‘their client’ now that they knew his name. And after a while Bucky would meander off to check out those classified files they were protecting. While Sharon and him played lookout. Easy enough. Mingle, wait for the signal, change positions and pray that nothing went wrong. 

He glanced at Bucky again and he must have looked nervous because Bucky gave him a reassuring smile.

“We’ll be fine. We’ve survived aliens, how bad could pompous human beings be?” He queried. 

He shrugged. Even though he felt himself relaxing. People weren’t as bad as aliens. And they’d certainly faced their share. This wasn’t as bad as being on the run after the Accords either. He could handle tonight.

“Nearly there.” Sharon said after a few moments. 

“Great.” Sam replied. 

About five minutes later, Sharon turned into a well groomed driveway. 

“Plan hasn’t changed, has it?” Sam asked.

“No.” Bucky replied. “We do as requested and if no one is paying too close attention, I’ll slip in and see what his files are about.”

The two others nodded. 

“We’ll cover for you if he notices your absence.” Sam said.

Bucky smiled. “He won’t.”

Sam admired his confidence, but wondered how much of it was a farce. He couldn’t see Bucky’s right arm so he couldn’t tell if he was nervous or not. The only giveaway he’d ever show. 

Sharon was allowed to park near a quaint little fountain. They exited the car and Sam looked at Bucky. He nodded at Sam and all signs of their previous game were gone. He wondered if Bucky would even speak to them again tonight.

They followed Sharon into the mansion.. Large glass windows lined the entryway and made a hallway that led to a set of dark blue glass doors. Beyond that was the common room. Sam knew from the blueprints Sharon had shown them earlier that the hallway that went east led to the living areas and the one that led west went outside to a private yard. 

He’d noticed a staircase that led to office areas disconnected from those areas. He looked for it now and saw it. Above him on the balcony several people mingled. Bucky would have a difficult time sneaking in unseen. Unless he scaled the windows outside. But there were hundreds of people here. How was he going to manage that?

Sam shook his head and followed Sharon up the staircase. Their host was up there apparently. And a moment later, Sam saw him. 

The man was about in his mid-to-late thirties, had brown hair that was slightly brighter than Bucky’s and brown eyes. He wore a black suit with vines and various other details stitched onto the jacket. 

“Ah! Ms. Redfield! And these must be Mr. Kennedy and Mr. Valentine.”

Mr. Valentine. He still regretted letting Bucky choose his cover name. He could still hear him snickering about it. 

Mr. Alder shook Sharon’s hand and then his, then Bucky’s. 

“Come, into my office. We have our contract to discuss.” Mr. Alder said.

Sam tried not to look tense. But then they were led into an office much further down the balcony. Damn it. The middle room was the most secure. He wondered how long he’d be able to keep his disappointment from showing. He glanced at Bucky who wore an easy smile. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. 

The business man didn’t sit down, instead he leaned against his desk. 

“I wish to have Mr. Valentine stationed outside, if it does not offend you to be outside amongst the drunks?” 

He appreciated the man getting to the point right away. “Not at all.” Sam replied. 

“Good, good. And Ms. Redfield, I would like to request your presence on my arm for the rest of this evening. Your eyes would notice things mine would not.” Mr. Alder continued.

He was astonished when Sharon blushed. “Why, that would be most delightful.” She answered.

That was fake, it had to be. There was no way she was flattered by this guy. Maybe she noticed his glance at her very low hanging neckline.

“And Mr. Kennedy,” Sam noticed Bucky slightly winced, “Downstairs near the banquet table?”

Bucky smirked. “How could I possibly refuse a seat next to the wine?”

Mr. Alder nodded. “Excellent. I will dismiss you for the next shift at twelve am?” 

Everyone nodded and disbursed amongst the partygoers. The five hour shift wouldn’t be bad and Sam would be far,  _ far _ away from Bucky and he was glad. It’d give him time to clear his head, which was still muddled from their little experiment in the car.

He couldn’t believe he’d accepted that bet from Sharon.  _ ‘I’ll give one of you two hundred if you manage to make the other one uncomfortable.’ _ She had to know he’d fail that easily. Even if it had taken Bucky nearly an hour and a half. He’d watch him internally struggle with acting so oversexual for forty minutes before he’d finally cracked and hadn’t needed to say a word to seduce him.

The air was cool outside and he breathed it in. He’d noticed the businessman had given him leeway to meander about as he pleased. Even Sharon had some measure of freedom. But left Bucky in a very obvious spot. He didn’t trust him. What was there not to trust? Was it the ice cold blue eyes or the natural scowl he seemed to acquire on a mission? 

Sam smiled. At least he looked more affable. Even if he was more prone to looking uneasy than straight up scowling. He just had to think of something that made him smile. And unfortunately, these days it was usually Bucky.

He was too head over heels today. He couldn’t help it. The supersoldier hadn’t worried so when he’d gone out before. And the fact he might trust him enough to have sex with him? He’d been surprised when Bucky suggested more than just a chaste kiss. And he really hoped he wouldn’t hurt him when they did decide the time was right. His thoughts kept returning to it. Sixteen months ago that wouldn’t even have been a consideration. Hell, sixteen months ago he’d barely even spoken to the man. 

Sam took a moment to look around, something he should have done before. The hedge wall surrounding the property never seemed to end. He should walk down it to see how far it went. Mr. Alder was right about the drunks. There were tables of liquor everywhere. And he was glad to see finger-food strewn about in there, he wouldn’t go hungry tonight. Even if the food could potentially suck. He grabbed a flute of champagne and settled between a pot of flowers and a hedge. With a good view of the garden entrance. 

He watched the people mill about and heard various stories. Some of them were lame, others hilarious. According to an middle-aged man, his grandfather had taken the safety precautions off his riding lawn mower and he’d fallen off once...But the mower had just kept going. And his grandmother could only watch from the kitchen as her husband chased the mower across the lawn. 

He could nearly see the bewildered look on the old woman’s face. That must have been a sight to see. Wasn’t as funny as a woman telling her friend about working as a bank teller. She’d had a male stripper come in with glitter covered singles...And then a good friend of hers--a father with two daughters--came in one day with an excessive amount of glittery singles. And she loudly asked: “What have you been doing on the side, John?” 

Maybe that wouldn’t be so funny later, but just the way the woman said it to her friend. It was hilarious at the time. Tomorrow it might just be weird. Or he’d hear stupider stories by the end of the night. At least he had some entertainment. 

The five hours seemed to fly by compared to the ones spent in the car and the next thing he knew Sharon was telling him how obnoxious Mr. Alder had been all night, in the car. And how lucky he’d been to be in the garden. He told her next time he’d volunteer to be arm candy. She said she appreciated the offer. 

And then Sharon had taken them to the airport where she had a private chopper lined up for the evening. Saying she didn’t want to make them suffer in the car all night. Bucky had thanked her for the shorter ride home. Which made Sam pause. Bucky hated choppers. With a capital ‘H’. Maybe he was just tired and was counting on sleeping the whole way home.

But that wasn’t it, because Bucky had just stared out the window the whole way home. Curling and uncurling his faux fist. That wasn’t good. He still got nightmares about being chucked off the side of a helicarrier and thrown across the room by the jaw. It was making him jittery.

“Are you alright?” Sam asked him, his voice cracked a little. 

“It’s just the height.” Bucky responded. “Am I making you nervous?”

“Uh…” Sam muttered. “Yeah.”

“Sorry.” Bucky replied. 

Then he stopped curling his fist. Sam muttered: “Thank you.” 

There was a long pause and Sam realized he hadn’t asked about the files. 

“Hey, what did you see in those files?”

Bucky snorted. “I can’t believe he hired us to protect auction dates and merc contracts.” 

“Aren’t mercenaries illegal?”

“I s’pose so. But they were only for guard duty around the auction houses.” 

“He wanted rent-a-thugs for that?”

Bucky chuckled. “That’s our official title now. Închiriați un tâlhar.” 

“Huh?”

“Same thing you said, just in Romanian.” 

“Oh!” 

~~~

They arrived home a little while later. Sharon left quickly due to a storm that was rolling in. Bucky looked at the clock and saw it was past two am. He wasn’t fatigued in the slightest and apparently neither was Sam.

“I’m going to change and play some Cuphead. Do you want to help?”

Bucky liked that game, it looked like the cartoons he’d used to watch before a movie. And he loved the music.

“Sure. After I brush my teeth.”

“Alright. I’ll go get some punches in before you join.” 

Bucky nodded. “I want to see you knock them out though.” 

“Solo? That’s hilarious.” 

Bucky retreated into the bedroom and grabbed some lounge clothes. He was hungry and wondered where the chocolate from earlier was. He was going to eat it with popcorn. He was pretty sure they had some caramel sauce too. 

He shut the bathroom door to change and quickly got out of that suit. He smiled at how easily flustered Sam had gotten earlier. That wasn’t very nice of him though. After trusting him with that revelation. He’d been stewing over it for weeks and this morning it’d just felt right to tell Sam. 

He heard the music on the game and finished changing. He really liked his dark blue sweatshirt Sam bought him. It had a motivational cat poster on it. Even though motivational isn’t the right word for this particular one. Even worse it was double sided. One day he would get Sam back. 

He opened the door and saw Sam fighting the candy-lady. He liked her peppermint shotgun...The one in fifty times they got there. He was going to help him but damn that music was catchy. It was easy to figure out steps, one, two, three, four,  _ shuffle this way.  _ Heh. What did they used to call what style he was dancing in? Oh! Flapper! No that wasn’t right, those were women...That did the...Charleston! That’s it! 

“Hey asshole, are you going to help out or are you going to dance all night?”

“I might dance all night.” 

“Then I might have to get some popcorn and watch you.”

Bucky blushed. He hadn’t done any dancing in public forever and now Sam’s attention would be fully on him.

“How about  _ we _ make some caramel popcorn and watch a movie?” He suggested. 

“Sure!” Sam replied. “We could watch a Disney movie. It’s late and we won’t be able to follow anything else.”

“Which one.” Bucky asked, Sam had only shown him a couple and one of them he didn’t like.

“We have a lot to choose from. Do you want to watch Bambi?”

“What’s that about?”

“An infant deer that goes and makes a couple of other cute friends and then his mother dies and his father continues raising him.”

“That’s depressing. Let’s watch it.”

A few minutes later they watched the forest animals gather around a clearing to welcome a new baby deer. The art was very pretty and the music was peaceful…Almost familiar. 

_ ‘I’m going to make it move, Buck...Just like in that film.’ _

He blinked. How could he have forgotten these movies had been around this long. But Steve wasn’t talking about this one. The date said 1942, he might have seen it? 

“Hey Sam, what was the first Disney movie?” He asked quietly.

“Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, why?” Sam responded looking at him.

“I  _ remember _ him talking about it...He was going to animate something like that movie.”

Sam didn’t pause the film but looked at him. “That’s good.” 

“If you say so.” 

“I know it’s connected to  _ him _ but you still remembered it. You haven’t remembered anything that far back in a while.” Sam replied.

“I guess the style changed so much I didn’t realize they were made by the same family.” Bucky answered. 

Sam scratched the side of his head. “Do you want to watch a different one?” 

“No. Because now I’m determined to figure out whether or not I have seen this in theatre…” 

“Wait until his mother dies. Who could forget that?” 

“I probably could.”

“ _ Bet! _ ” 

~~~

They hadn’t made it to Bambi’s mother’s death before they’d fallen asleep. They’d finished the bowl of popcorn though. It would have been a shame to let it get cold. Not long after that Sam had curled up next to Bucky and out. 

Sam rolled over--still asleep--and something alerted him to the fact he was on the wrong side of the bed. He opened his eyes and noticed the awkward position he’d gotten himself into and sat up. He looked at the clock. Nine am. And Bucky’s side of the bed was cold. It was nearly three when he’d started the movie, how long had he been gone? 

He got up and put shoes on. He had doubts he’d find his partner asleep on the couch or reading. Like he sometimes did if he had nightmares. He’d noticed last night Bucky seemed quiet, but hadn’t pried. Assumed he’d been tired. He shouldn’t have done that. How long had Bucky been out of bed? Sitting alone when he hadn’t had too. 

His theory was correct, Bucky was  _ not _ in the living room so he went outside. And sure enough, there he was, leaning against the garage staring out into the field beyond. 

He wouldn’t dare get too close. In case it had been a really bad night. Bucky wasn’t looking at him so he knew he probably couldn’t hear him approaching.

“Beau?” Sam called out, a good twenty feet away. What? The man was quick. 

Bucky turned his head to look at him and then went back to looking out across the field. Sam walked up next to him and saw his clothes were soaked. Crap. He probably hadn’t slept at all, had he. 

“Did you manage to get any sleep?” Sam asked, sitting down next to him.

Bucky ignored the question. “It never ends, Sam.” 

He didn’t understand. “What never ends?”

“No matter what we do, I can’t get out of...” 

Oh. He should have known. He really should have. He knew what he meant. The lifestyle might change but the memories and nightmares would never go away. 

“Because of what we did last night?”

“Yes...I didn’t realize the rich asshole was rich enough to bail Zemo out of prison.” 

The words fell like stones. Sam let out a breath and set his hand on his forehead, looking away. Shit. Shit that was worse than he thought. He heard Bucky take a shaky breath and his attention snapped back to him. Had he injured himself? No…

He put his hand on Bucky’s flesh shoulder and Bucky wiped at his eyes. His hand was shaking so badly he could barely use it effectively. 

“I looked at it and I thought I read the name wrong. No I didn’t. I read it nine times. Thinking I was only imagining it. Like that day in Bucharest. I had to leave before my absence was noticed but I just stared at it. He’s been free for two months.”

“It won’t be like Berlin.” 

“I know. It’s I-impossible.”

“They can’t hurt you anymore.” 

“I know.” 

It wasn’t much of a relief. As the silence droned on, Sam wondered if the government was going to blame them for this. He wondered how long before they’d have to flee to Wakanda. 

“What do you want to do?” Sam asked after a moment.

Bucky didn’t reply at first. Sam didn’t think he’d even heard him. He was about to repeat his question when Bucky spoke.

“Well, first you need to start carrying your shield.” Bucky said. 

“I can’t do that--”

“Like hell you can’t. Guess what else I heard about last night.”

“The new Captain America being sighted? It’s just rumors.” Sam answered.

“Then we better squash them. Rogers chose you. And if they are true? The government is going to regret that decision.” 

Rogers, not Steve,  _ Rogers _ . Sam cringed when he said it. 

“What if the Accords get us first?” 

“They won’t. They didn’t get Natalia. And we won’t give them a reason either.” 

“Agreed.” 

Bucky stood and Sam followed him into the garage. Sam blinked when he saw the gun cases out on the work-bench. The silver one he knew held a desert eagle War Machine had given Bucky as an apology for Bucharest. But the black one was new...ish. He’d never seen it before. But it was beaten and worn.

Bucky flipped open the older case and Sam froze. Staring at the pistol, ammo and knives stored within. 

“Where did you get those.” Sam said, he could hear the horror in his voice. 

“They are _ mine. _ ” Bucky answered. “I was absolutely shocked they were still there when I went to get them.” 

Sam could only see two supersoldiers in a knife fight on the streets of DC. 

“They are reliable, Sam. And no different from the knife I carried last night. I know these won’t fail.” 

“Which one did you stab Steve with.” 

Bucky huffed. “That knife got busted.”

“How’d it get busted.”

Bucky shot him a dirty look. “Opening a stupid fucking can.” 

Sam crossed his arms and examined Bucky’s visage. There was no joy at all. Only a coldness in his eyes he’d only seen once. He understood why he wanted his old weapons. He must have carried them--at least the knives--for years.

“You aren’t going to kill Zemo, are you?” Sam asked.

“No...Not at all. I’m only going to scare the shit out of him.” Bucky looked unamused. 

Sam wasn’t going to ask. He only yawned and said: “I’m going back to bed. Come with me?” 

Bucky sighed and closed the gun case. “Yeah. It’s been a long day already.”

Sam reached for Bucky’s flesh hand after he turned off the garage lights. Bucky took it and squeezed gently. They walked back towards their cabin.

“If I can help it, no one is going to die.” Bucky said. 

Sam nodded and said nothing. They made it to the porch before Bucky stopped him.

“I mean it, Sam.” 

“I know you do. We haven’t had a single casualty on any of our missions yet.” 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my weapons cache. I just didn’t think I’d ever need to use them anytime soon.” Bucky said.

“Same difference as my wings.” Sam replied.

Bucky grabbed him and pulled him close. “You don’t have to come with me.” 

“I think you're stuck with me.” Sam “Me being your captain ‘n all.”

“Hhmm. I don’t think that’s how it works. I am the senior officer.” Bucky replied.

“You look remarkable for your age.” 

“Why thank you.” 

Sam rested his head on Bucky’s chest. Bucky placing his head on top of his. 

“You know.” Sam said after a few moments. “If we get arrested, we won’t be able to have physical contact anymore.” 

Bucky hummed. “It would be a lot more quiet though. Just the waves on the raft.”

Sam shifted his head. “You’d miss it.” 

“Perhaps.”

‘Perhaps’ his ass. He leaned forward and kissed the base of Bucky’s neck. The taller man leaned into him and Sam moved higher, leaving a trail up the column of his throat. Up his jaw and their lips met for a moment. Bucky pulling away.

“Where were we again yesterday?” Bucky asked. “Just after you gave me that chocolate?” 

Sam smiled. “I remember. I was just getting ready to seduce you.”

“Is that what you call seducing? You’d make some poor dame fall asleep.”

Sam smirked. “Do you want to put your money where your mouth is?” 

They shifted and Bucky looked at him with a wicked expression. “ _ Money, _ hmm?” 

Sam laughed and pulled Bucky into the house. Slamming the door behind them. 

**_Bucky's double sided sweatshirt "posters"_ **

**__ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If the Romanian is wrong, please feel free to correct me. I don't trust Google Translate.


End file.
